


Drabble/WIP dump

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band), SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Goblin AU because why not, M/M, Romance, aka the vampire/werewolf Beauty&the Beast AU, or Musician AU, pocket-sized au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Like the title says, this is where I'll post WIPs/Summaries/Drabbles (that may or may not be written as a full story).





	1. of soulmates and Sharpie marks

**Author's Note:**

> Most, if not all, of these were originally posted on my twitter. Some of these have more snippets on twitter too so I'll be linking the tweets~ :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When someone turns sixteen years old, the name of their soulmate (otherwise known as the soulmate mark) appears on their wrist.
> 
> At eighteen years old, Youngkyun still doesn't have one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **pairing:**  Kim Youngkyun/Hwiyoung x Kang Chanhee/Chani  
>  **side pairings (some are only mentioned):**  Juho x Taeyang, Inseong x Jaeyoon, Youngbin x Dawon, Rowoon x Doyoung, Eunwoo x Moonbin, MJ x Jinjin, Sanha x OC, Rocky x OC  
>  **genre:**  romance, fluff, light angst

 

When someone turns sixteen years old, the name of their soulmate (otherwise known as the soulmate mark) appears on their wrist.

 

At eighteen years old, Youngkyun still doesn't have one. It's okay though, since Youngkyun's already accepted the fact that he doesn't have a soulmate - there were people without one, albeit only a minority. He wasn't alone. His friends, however, don't believe him and almost always asked about the name he's supposedly ' _hiding under all those long-sleeved shirts_ ' he wore. It was annoying, and he wanted it to end already.

 

So when the topic of his soulmate mark came up again during one of their café hangouts, Youngkyun was prepared. Armed with his most trusted Sharpie marker, Youngkyun excuses himself to go to the washrooms. He locks himself inside one of the stalls and thinks of a random name, writing as fast and as delicately as he can before returning to their table.

 

"There!" Youngkyun pouts, showcasing his wrist to his friends.  _Oh god, I hope they don't pick up my handwriting!_

 

Seokwoo holds his hand, pulling his arm nearer so he could see the name more clearly. "Ah, our maknae is all grown up now." He says approvingly after a few minutes of inspecting. Youngkyun internally lets out a relieved sigh. From either side of him, Sanghyuk and Taeyang speak up, "So, who is this? Have you met them before?"

 

"Do they study at our university? When will we meet them?"

 

Youngkyun freezes for a moment, not having thought of things this far.

 

"Also, why does your wrist smell so weird..."

 

That too.

 

_Damn it_.

 

He quickly removes Seokwoo's fingers from his wrist, covering his arm once again with his black hoodie sleeve. "No, I haven't met them before-"  _more like I'll never meet them_ , "-I don't know if they're studying at our university, so I'm not sure about when you'll meet them."  _Pfft..._

 

Before the three have a chance to interrogate Youngkyun further, Taeyang's phone beeps. And judging from his smile, it must be from his soulmate. "I have to go now. Juho hyung's class just finished."

 

Taeyang stands, waving a goodbye before sprinting to the door (and almost bumping a few students coming in). Seokwoo and Sanghyuk also take this as a cue to leave, because it's always the start of Youngkyun's shift in the café when Juho's class ends.

 

"Don't think this conversation is done! Just wait until the others hear about this." There's a mischievous glint in Sanghyuk's eyes as he says this, which makes Youngkyun gulp and sort of regret not planning better. This makes Seokwoo sigh and grab Sanghyuk by his shirt's collar, dragging him away from their youngest, "Don't worry, I won't let hyung and the rest do a manhunt for your soulmate."

 

"Hey! Let go of me! I'm your hyung, you can't do this to me-!"

 

"See you later, maknae!"

 

And with that, the two are out of the door.

 

Youngkyun sighs heavily as he heads for the washrooms, planning to wash away the Sharpie mark, hoping against all hope that Seokwoo will stay true to his word and not let his other hyungs do a nationwide search for his 'soulmate'. Oh god, the embarrassment he's sure he'll feel when his hyungs  _do_  find a person named  _Kang Chanhee_  is enough to make him want to find a good spot to bury his body in.

 

_But what about Kang Chanhee?_

 

Good gods, what about  _Kang Chanhee_. Oh my god. What if they find Kang Chanhee and he already has a soulmate?? WHAT THEN?? What if he gets angry?? What if--

 

_Wait. How do I know they're a 'he'?_

 

He pauses in his steps, hand loosely gripping the doorknob as he thinks hard but comes up with nothing. Sighing again, Youngkyun pushes the door open, heading straight for the sink. The blond lets his mind wander as he rubs his skin with soap and running water.

 

After two rounds of washing, he expects his wrist to be squeaky clean, but instead he is surprised to find the Sharpie mark still there, glaring up at him and reminding him of his poor life choices.  _What...?_

 

He grabs the soap again, scrubbing and even  _scraping_ his short fingernails on his skin until it leaves angry red lines. But alas, the mark is still there! Youngkyun unconsciously thinks that he might have used a permanent Sharpie marker--  _no_ , he shakes his head, slowly panicking. _Even if it was a permanent marker, it should still be washable when used on skin._

 

_What is this?!_

 

-

 

*general idea ^  
**so the grammar isn't really good lol  
***[Twitter](https://twitter.com/KookiePolicy/status/824612557574938627)

 

 


	2. a pocketful of sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **pairing:** Kim Youngkyun/Hwiyoung x Kang Chanhee/Chani (HwiChan), implied/ambiguous side pairings  
>  **genre:** fluff, some sadness but it's not angst, friendship, family, some romance, and since it's a pocket-sized AU expect it to be cute :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas and Youngkyun has gone back to his family to spend it with them. Jaeyoon, Inseong, Juho, and Taeyang follow his lead and go back as well. The remaining members stay in the dorms, mostly because none of them wanted to leave Chanhee alone (the youngest's parents were out of the country and couldn't come back for the holidays). All was fine, until Chanhee started to miss a certain blond. He tries not to show it, but of course his hyungs notice. So when Seokwoo happens to stumble upon a pocket-sized version of their dear Youngkyun while doing Christmas shopping, he doesn't hesitate to buy the chibified blond. Youngbin and Sanghyuk agree that it's a perfect gift and jokingly ask if there were versions of themselves, to which Seokwoo says that he thinks there are (he'll buy one for each member later...).
> 
> Christmas day comes and as Chanhee stumbles out of his shared room with Taeyang, still mostly half-asleep, he is bombarded by his three hyungs with carols and the aromatic smell of what he assumes is Seokwoo's cooking. They excitedly push him towards where they set up a small Christmas tree. There's presents - he's surprised to see some from their managers as well as from their members, and a little disappointed when he fails to spot a certain someone's gift - but the one thing that really got his attention was the small, cute blond head peering curiously from atop one of the wrapped up boxes before hiding again.

 

With their successful K.O. promotions coming to an end, and their special gift shoots done with almost no errors, the company decided to give the boys the option to spend the holidays with their families.

 

So of course the members would choose to go home. They all miss their families dearly, and this would be the first time in a long while they'd get to spend the holidays with them.

 

Not Chanhee though.

 

He does miss his parents, but they called earlier to say they won't be able to get back in time for Christmas. Maybe New Years, but this year's Christmas will be the same as last year's. And he's fine with that, really, since his parents make up for it when they fly home. So he's fine with staying at the dorms.

 

He's done it before when he was still a Fantagio trainee. He knows how to be independent. There's food in the fridge, and there's lots of different ramyun packs in the cupboards. He'll survive for two weeks until the hyungs get back. As for entertainment, he could probably use his aegyo to borrow one of the many iPads or laptops from the company.

 

That would be how his Christmas would look like if Seokwoo hadn't overheard his conversation with one of their managers when he stepped out of the practice room to get some water for the other members. And Seokwoo, being the mother figure, won't stand for their baby to spend the holidays alone. So he calls for a mini meeting with the members while Chanhee and Youngkyun are at school for their exams.

 

As soon as the two maknaes were safely dropped off to their respective schools, the group headed back to FNC, huddling inside one of the company's lounge rooms. Jaeyoon, Inseong, and Juho were sitting on the couch while Seokwoo and Youngbin chose to stand. Taeyang and Sanghyuk were on the floor, their backs leaning on the three sitting members' legs.

 

"What should we do? We can't just leave Chanhee all alone for holidays." Jaeyoon mumbles from beside Inseong, chewing on his bottom lip slightly after Seokwoo finished relaying the information to them.

 

Taeyang nods in agreement, "Plus, it would be kind of unfair if we get to spend it with family while he doesn't."

 

"What do you think we should do, Youngbinie?" Inseong prompts their leader after a few moments of silence.

 

Youngbin blinks, seemingly snapping out of his train of thoughts. He raises his head to look at Inseong inquiringly, but instead he is surprised when he finds all six pairs of eyes staring at him. He realizes belatedly that the slightly older male asked him a question.

 

And as such, it takes him a while to answer, "I agree that we can't leave Chanhee alone, but we can't not go home for the holidays either." When Juho opens his mouth to speak, Youngbin cuts him off with a raised hand. "It would be unfair for our families since we already called and said we would spend Christmas with them."

 

"But Chanhee... He's family too."

 

Youngbin sighs, but then he gives the others a small smile. "I know, which is why I'm going to stay here with him."

 

"You just said it would be unfair for our families. Don't you think that's quite ironic, hyung?" It's Sanghyuk who speaks, frowning slightly. "If you're staying, then I am too."

 

"I'll stay as well." Seokwoo starts, chuckling a bit as he continues, "I mean, I can't just leave you to eat ramyun for Christmas."

 

Inseong, Juho, Taeyang, and Jaeyoon likewise chorus their opinions about staying at the dorms. It makes the quiet lounge room erupt in excited chatters, and Youngbin has to raise his voice a little for the others to focus their attention back to him. "Sanghyuk and Seokwoo can stay, but the rest of you should go back home." He pauses for a moment to collect his thoughts, choosing his words, then continues, "We don't know when we'll get another chance to spend the holidays with our families, so you should take this as an opportunity."

 

Inseong's eyes meet his and it takes a moment of silent staring before the slightly older male speaks. "I suppose you're right." Jaeyoon turns to him questioningly as he hears this, but says nothing. And it seems Taeyang and Juho have nothing to say as well, the truth of what Youngbin said sinking in.

 

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/KookiePolicy/status/824604622056665089)

 

 


	3. Rhapsody in Blue

 

**pairing:** Kim Youngkyun/Hwiyoung x Kang Chanhee/Chani, Kim Youngkyun/Hwiyoung x Yoo Taeyang  
 **genre:** angst, romance, friendship, some fluff  
 **summary:**

Chanhee has always seen the world as black and white, like his music notes and piano keys. That was until he met Youngkyun, the happy-go-lucky violinist who made him see all kinds of color, but most of all, the color blue.

(aka the soulmate AU where you see black/white/gray until you meet your soulmate)

(also based on the anime Your Lie in April)

  
  



	4. andante

 

**pairing:**  Kim Youngkyun/Hwiyoung x Kang Chanhee/Chani  
 **genre:** fluff, some angst, romance, friendship  
 **summary:**

One was blind while the other was deaf, but despite that, they understood each other and fell in love.  
  
(aka the blind!hwiyoung x deaf!chani AU that I'm basing on two of my other stories/WIPs 'Spring Waltz' and 'your voice, as warm as summer')

 

 


	5. The Beauties and the Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **pairing:** Kim Youngkyun/Hwiyoung x Kang Chanhee/Chani, Baek Juho/Zuho x Yoo Taeyang  
>  **genre:** Fantasy, Romance, Angst, Family, Friendship
> 
> (The Vampire/Werewolf + Beauty and the Beast AU that no one asked for but me and my friends wanted to write anyway)

 

Taeyang hates the werewolves. Absolutely loathes their existence. It was because of these horrible beasts that their parents died and their uncle is critically injured. He would have hunted each and every werewolf down to avenge them if not for his beloved brother, Youngkyun, who believes killing is bad and will never ever be good.

 

Youngkyun is the only one stopping him. If anything happens to his brother, Taeyang will raise hell.

 

Juho is neutral - he neither likes nor hates the vampires. As long as they don't harm his pack, he has no reason to, so why bother? Unnecessary hate is so stressful anyway. He'd rather live without it, thank you very much.

 

Chanhee is young and innocent, the youngest in the pack, and so  _so_  curious about anything and everything in the world. So when an equally young and curious Youngkyun stumbles upon their castle's rose garden, they immediately click and form a bond - an unbreakable one at that.

 

The two met up and played every sunset until the first rays of the sun showed. And while they kept their little meetings a secret, the werewolves eventually found out. They're a little wary at first, but then they grow fond of the young vampire. They accept him as part of the pack, although Juho warns Chanhee to be careful.

 

And careful they need to be, because danger always lurks in the shadows and not all is as they seem.

 

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/KookiePolicy/status/835003931017129984)

 

 


	6. currently untitled

 

 **pairing:** Kim Inseong x Lee Jaeyoon, one-sided Baek Juho/Zuho x Kim Seokwoo/Rowoon, one-sided Kim Inseong x Kim Seokwoo/Rowoon  
**side pairing:** Kim Youngkyun/Hwiyoung x Kang Chanhee/Chani  
**genre:** angst, romance, friendship  
**summary:**

I never once stopped loving him. I just stopped trying so hard to make an effort, because I know that no matter how hard I try, no matter what I do... he will never see me in the same way as he sees  _him_.

 

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/KookiePolicy/status/803201428294483973)

 

 


	7. rainy days

 

**pairing:** Kim Youngkyun/Hwiyoung x Kang Chanhee/Chani  
 **side pairing:** Baek Juho/Zuho x Yoo Taeyang  
 **genre:**  some angst (hurt/comfort), some romance, friendship  
 **summary:**

For Youngkyun, rainy days had always meant calmness.  _But now_ , he thinks, staring up at the tiny droplets of water falling from the skies,  _it also meant sadness_.

(or where Hwiyoung is the Goblin's bride, Chani is the Goblin, Juho is the Grim Reaper, and Taeyang is Sunny)

 

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/KookiePolicy/status/828510701824069632)

 

 


	8. in these fleeting moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate!AU with HwiChan and JaeNo as main ships because I love both (and I miss Jaemin really much).  
> The title is still subject to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **notes:**  
>  -if you find your soulmate, you can't die naturally (you can't die of old age so if you're healthy, you can live for centuries or even for eternity)  
> -you can, however, still die an unnatural death (e.g.: someone kills you/you suffer from a terminal illness/etc.)  
> -in the case of your soulmate dying an unnatural death, your timer starts again from where it left off (e.g.: you were born with your timer starting at ???:23:59. It stopped at 271:13:19 after you met your soulmate but they died so it'll start counting down from 271:13:19)  
> -there's a low possibility of you having another soulmate. Your timer will stop again if/when you find them

 

 **pairing:** Kim Youngkyun/Hwiyoung x Kang Chanhee/Chani, Lee Jeno x Na Jaemin + minor NCT and SF9 ships  
 **genre:** friendship, romance, some angst, some fluff (flangst? anyways, it's angst with a happy ending)  
 **summary:**

Everyone is given a timer on the inside of their wrist when they are born. It signifies the amount of time you have to find your soulmate. Each person has a different set time - some have shorter limits, while others have longer ones. When you find your other half, the timer stops and both of you can live forever. But if you fail to find each other, you'll die once the timer reaches zero.

In a world where your life has a set time limit, how important is finding your soulmate?

 

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/KookiePolicy/status/846301316200595456)

 

**Author's Note:**

> AFF: NightBreeze  
> Twitter: @KookiePolicy


End file.
